Coronary heart disease is one of the most frequent causes of death, and is on the increase. X-ray examination of the coronary blood vessels using contrast media, known as coronary angiography, enables coronary heart disease to be diagnosed using a coronary catheter. This procedure at the same time allows the coronary blood vessels to be treated using what is known as a balloon catheter (PTCA) with and without insertion of a stent (mostly wire mesh dilation). This diagnosis and treatment is performed on a left heart catheter measuring site (LHC). Such a left heart catheter measuring site is known from the brochure “AXIOM Artis dFC and AXIOM Artis dBC” from Siemens Medical Solutions, Order No.: A91100-M1400-B151-1-7600, print reference CC 64151 WS 05035, and is illustrated by way of example in FIG. 1. The LHC has a biplanar, schematically represented X-ray diagnostic apparatus 1 with two C-arms 2 and 3, at the respective ends of which X-ray emitters 4 and 5 as well as X-ray detectors 6 and 7 situated opposite in known fashion, for example flat detectors, are in-stalled. Furthermore, the X-ray diagnostic apparatus 1 is provided with a patient examination table 8. For observation of the examination a monitor support or monitor bank 9 is provided, in this example containing four monitors 10. However, a standard LHC has six displays in the examination room.
An operating console 11 is located in an adjacent control room for communication with the system for the purpose of controlling the C-arms 2 and 3, image generation and image processing. Normally an operating console 11 in the control room of an LHC is provided with two monitors.